


Trap

by rufengliu



Category: Legend(2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufengliu/pseuds/rufengliu
Summary: 泰迪犯了个错误被Reg撞见，Reg决定代替弟弟教育下他。然而事实并非如此。





	Trap

**Author's Note:**

> 私家车。  
> 肉不符合人体科学。  
> 强奸，诱奸。  
> 注意注意注意！！！

Trap 

主Reg/Teddy  
隐Ron/Teddy  
原作黑帮传奇Legend 

警告：  
未成年不要看！  
未成年不要看！  
未成年不要看！  
诱奸，强奸。  
这是一辆私家车，车并没遵循人体科学道理，注意。

Reg本不想掺和进他弟弟那档子破事儿里，但他也做不到装作没看见他弟弟的宝贝小男友笑着任凭别的男人搂着腰往酒吧的后门走。  
他甚至都不认为他弟弟会介意这种问题，鉴于Ron也同时拥有别的情人。他将杯中的酒一饮而尽，还是选择不动声色地跟了过去，有时候好奇心确实才是源动力。

黑暗的街巷里并没像他预想的一样充斥着淫糜的声音，他压低身形缓慢靠近，隐隐约约听到点动静。他借着一点点微弱的月光终于看清了男孩儿的脸——满脸泪痕。

泰迪好像被人制约了行动，看上去只是一团在徒劳挣动的黑影，他的嘴里胡乱勒着条廉价领带，后脑勺的头发被人拽着，只得被迫抬起下巴露出苍白脆弱的脖颈。  
Reg从没见过这么无助的泰迪，男孩儿在他面前一向带着点有恃无恐的骄傲，还有打架时不忘保护发型的游刃有余。  
当透明针管迎着月光扎进泰迪脖子时，Reg明白这事他非管不可了。

他身手敏捷地如同在黑夜里捕食的猎豹，突然窜到袭击者身后利落地用手肘勒住对方的脖子，耐心地等着倒霉蛋由于缺氧失去意识。  
泰迪不可思议地望着他，脸上尚未干透的泪痕衬得男孩儿十分委屈。Reg一把扯下泰迪嘴里湿乎乎的领带扔到一边，又用解开的绳子把袭击者捆好，现在是时候好好算算账。

“解释。”  
Reg不想废话，他已经开始后悔多管闲事。  
“我只是……只是……”  
泰迪结结巴巴地话都说不利索，手里递出一只鼓鼓囊囊的皮夹。  
“Ron养不起你？还需要你出来偷钱包！”  
黑帮的一把手简直要被他气死，泰迪看着挺机灵，到头来骨子里还是个只会偷鸡摸狗的混混。

泰迪低着头不敢看他，手还拼命往裤裆遮遮掩掩，Reg看着他那鼓起来的地方更是气不打一处来，恐怕男妓都做不到一边恐惧地哭泣一边勃起。  
他决定现在就把这小麻烦带回去扔在他弟弟脸上，让他们自己看着办。当Reg的手碰到泰迪的皮肤，滚烫的温度让他下意识想收回手，他忍住了。泰迪的眼睛雾蒙蒙地充斥着水汽，并着的双腿难耐地互相磨蹭。  
Reg想起那支针管。  
他不耐烦地松开泰迪，从地上捡起针管借着朦胧的月光查看——是空的。  
“热……”泰迪晕晕乎乎地抓着Reg的手就往自己脸颊上贴，那冰凉的温度帮他找回了一点神智。  
泰迪眯着眼睛费力地端详着手的主人。  
“Reg？！”  
他立刻甩掉那只让他舒服的手后退几步，这让Reg想起受惊的兔子，最容易被捕获的小东西。  
“我改主意了。”  
Reg主动将距离拉近到亲密而令人不适的程度，然而他压迫性的气息和不近人情的态度令泰迪的表情显得十分不自然，只有咬紧的下嘴唇泄露着当事人的恐惧。  
“得给你点教训。”  
Reg冰冷的手钻进了男孩儿胸口，泰迪还来不及挣扎就被用力推挤到墙上。  
“别！Reg！”泰迪听到身后传来皮带扣打开的声音彻底慌了，他拼命喊着，恳求背后的人能放开自己。  
“我错了！我能自己解决！求你！！”  
“自己解决？”  
Reg并不信他这些屁话，他了解泰迪这种人，恐惧是一切的开关，为了逃离，让他们做什么他们都会欣然同意。  
Reg饶有兴致地看着泰迪缩起肩膀，像只把头插进沙中的鸵鸟一样，恨不得能钻进墙里。  
“你会告诉Ron今晚发生了什么？”  
泰迪没有出声。  
“你我都心知肚明。”  
泰迪感觉到Reg的胳膊圈住了自己的腰，往前摸到了他的腰带，他犹豫着不敢伸手阻止。  
“你偷到钱包，没偷到反而被对方上了，又或者在这儿被我上了。”  
Reg说着已经解开了身前人的腰带，缓慢地拉下裤链。  
“你都不会向Ron透露半个字不是么。今晚无论发生了什么，对你而言本来就不存在。”  
泰迪没法反驳Reg的歪理，他说的都是事实。如果说现在他还能做些什么，那就是让今晚快些过去——他伸出还在发抖的双手，主动将裤子连同内裤一起拉了下去。

在做爱方面，结果跟外人的猜测正相反。Ron虽然总是阴晴不定，但在床上大多数时候是个好情人，他会和泰迪交流，顾及对方的感受。  
Reg则不然。  
他有太多伪装和压抑的部分，都不需要费心引导，很容易就会发泄在性上。

正中他下怀。

泰迪才扩张到勉强能容纳两根手指，Reg就迫不及待地拽出对方的手，将阴茎顶了上去。  
泰迪猜自己只是足够“幸运”被当成了泄愤工具。Reg前天刚和Ron打了一架，看来现在火也没消。  
干涩紧致的穴洞和硬挤进去的前端让双方都不太好受，泰迪靠套弄自己分散注意力，好在有那只针剂的帮助，身后酸胀感要大于疼痛。  
Reg没有耐心等男孩儿彻底放松，他直接揽住对方右腿的膝窝，强迫他向上抬着曲起一条腿，好让他能更容易进去。  
Reg一味地向内开拓，他能感觉到一股抗拒的力量一直在向外推他。内穴随着泰迪的呼吸时松时紧，然而松的时候，Reg也前进不了多少，他们进度迟缓。  
“泰迪，”Reg决定换个办法，“告诉我，我弟弟都是怎么要你的。”  
泰迪的肠壁猛地收紧，接着又条件反射地放松下来，Reg趁机进入了一大半。  
“他这样上过你么？”Reg不停地挤压着男孩儿的羞耻心，他不得不承认这感觉很好。  
“回答我。”  
Reg的声音突然严厉得吓人。  
“Ron、Ron更喜欢看我的表情……”泰迪低着头，Reg只有靠近他的侧脸才能勉强听见他在说什么。  
“他把我抱起来，后背抵、抵在墙上……”  
“然后？”  
“然后就像你现在做的……”  
Reg听得出对方声音里的颤抖和抗拒，还有一丝稍纵即逝的兴奋。  
他敏锐地抓住机会，故意学他弟弟说话时含糊的口音。  
“泰迪。”  
他唤道。  
男孩儿的身体仿佛收到某种指令一样，热情地收缩着。  
“你喜欢这样是吗？”Reg继续模仿Ron的口气，“如果我弟弟看着，你是不是会更兴奋？Teddy Bear？”  
Reg不需要他回答，对方兴奋的后穴已经一张一合地暴露一切。  
“玩儿也玩儿够了。”Reg把阴茎整个埋在泰迪体内，泰迪的肉壁包裹着他湿润又温暖。  
“你和Ron到底在搞什么。”  
泰迪的腿终于被放开，而那只手转而扼住了他的喉咙。泰迪还是更喜欢它放在腿上的时候。  
“只有Ron知道我今晚会在这家酒吧，而你又恰好出现在这儿。”  
泰迪的脸上丝毫没有惧色反而笑起来。  
“我跟Ron打了个赌。”  
Reg本能地觉得他不会喜欢接下来的答案。  
“赌你会不会在气头上强奸我。”  
“……所以这是我那神经病弟弟版本的对不起……”  
“可以这么理解？”  
“药呢。”  
“那是真的，不过是几分钟的短期药。”  
“疯子。”  
泰迪突然感到后穴一阵空虚，接着他被狠狠往前撞了一下，下巴差点磕在墙上。  
Reg把无处发泄的怒气悉数扔在泰迪身上，泰迪的肉壁被粗暴的进出磨得红肿疼痛。  
不过他不在乎。  
他输了赌局却赢得更多——起码他确信Reg真如Ron所言，对他不是一点兴趣没有。  
“这算是、哈、接受道歉的意思？”  
泰迪被顶得话说出口也断断续续，他用双手死死撑在墙上，勉得被身后的人顶进墙里。  
“……得给你点教训。”  
Reg温柔地抚摸着他的喉结，一路摸索着向下停在腹股沟的位置。  
泰迪现在空不出手来，只能感受着阴茎被人粗暴地搓弄，让他越来越有感觉。  
他以为Reg一定不会让他如愿解脱出来，Reg却出人意料地善解人意，甚至还用插在他屁股里的肉棒蹭过他的敏感点。  
泰迪低吟着顺利射出来，然后他就体验到了代价。  
Reg在他射精以后的不应期内继续将硬邦邦的阴茎用力捅进他的身体，故意引起肉壁的痉挛反应。痉挛的内壁紧密地吸住Reg，而他又不顾挽留，硬是将肉棒抽出一大截。  
泰迪很快便撑不住身体开始往下滑，而这正好对上又捅进来的Reg，这一次他更是直接定在了泰迪的敏感点上——那很疼，已经没有快感帮助他了。  
他想起Ron会在这时吻他，给他时间缓和，偶尔有那么一两次忍不住才会提前动作起来。  
现在他只求Reg快点结束这场惩罚。  
泰迪痛地哼哼起来，听上去有点像压抑的抽泣声。  
“如果你下次再跟着Ron胡闹到我头上。”  
泰迪不需要他说出后果，毕竟Ron这块免死金牌也有使用次数。  
看到男孩儿拼命点头，Reg终于放过了他。  
Reg动了几次，最后还是决定抽出来射在他的臀缝上。  
泰迪都没顾得上擦擦白色的粘液便胡乱提起裤子，胸口和双手都沾满肮脏的尘土，两条腿还有点打颤。

下一次他一定不能听Ron的鬼话选在室外。

END


End file.
